


Only A Flesh Wound

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam believes few injuries have been sustained - it turns out he's wrong
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Only A Flesh Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Sharp challenge. Also fulfils the square 'Only a flesh wound' on DW's Inspiring Tables Ultimate Trope table

“I’m glad that’s over,” Adam said. “And for once we don’t seem to have sustained much in the way of injuries.”

“Yes,” agreed Ros. “I suggest you lot go home, have a shower, pour yourself a long drink and take it easy until Monday. I’ll give Harry a quick preliminary report and then I will be doing the same.”

“Mmm, yes,” Jo said. “I can sense a long hot bath full of bubbles and a nice cold glass of wine calling to me.”

Lucas remained quiet, but that was nothing unusual, he was normally uncommunicative following an operation until he had processed everything in his head.

Adam drove them home. He was tired and therefore concentrating on his driving, so didn’t realise quite how silent Lucas was. 

Once they were indoors, Adam said, “Do you mind if I have the first shower, then I can start getting some food going?”

“Okay!”

Adam had one foot on the bottom step and turned to look properly at Lucas. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

Lucas nodded.

“What’s wrong with your arm? Let me see?” Adam prised Lucas hand away from his arm. “There’s blood on your sleeve! What happened?”

“It’s only a flesh wound.”

“Bathroom. Now!” Seeing Lucas look rebellious, Adam added, “I mean it.”

They went into the bathroom, where Adam helped Lucas off with his jacket, and then his shirt. As the shirt came off, the wadding which Lucas had used to stem the bleeding fell off and Adam could see the extent of the cut.

“How?” Adam demanded.

“Blaise had a knife. I didn’t realise how sharp it was until later when I noticed it was bleeding. I patched it up as best I could.”

“It needs stitches.”

“It’ll be okay in a couple of days.”

Adam ignored Lucas last statement and took out his phone. “Ros, I spoke too soon. Lucas has got a deep cut on his arm, which needs stitches. Is there anyone who can come over and do it here? It’ll be less hassle than if we go to A&E.” He listened to Ros’ reply and then said, “Thank you.” 

Turning to Lucas he said, “There’s someone on their way. I’ll put a temporary bandage on, and you can go and lie on the bed. And lie still, I don’t want to have to change the bedding because you’ve bled over it.”

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Adam let the medic in and showed her upstairs. She inspected Lucas’ arm, cleaned the wound, put in the stitches, and then applied a dressing and bandage. Having given them the instructions regarding care of the wound, she promptly departed.

“I didn’t think much of her bedside manner,” Lucas commented.

“Had you wanted a lot of sympathy?” Adam asked.

“No.” Lucas shook his head emphatically.

“Probably why you didn’t get any then. I’m about to pour myself some wine; you’ve just had some painkillers, so probably better not have any.”

“I believe her words were, ‘We recommend you do not consume alcohol while taking the painkillers’. She didn’t think that would happen and neither do I.”

Adam laughed. “Fair enough. Two large glasses of red wine coming right up.”


End file.
